school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
SGE Quiz Questions
These are the possible questions you could be asked when taking the quiz to decide if you are an Ever or a Never. There are only ten question in the quiz so each time you retake it your results can alter slightly too. }~{ You’re the Captain of your rugby team in the big match between Good and Evil. Your team is down 1 point with 5 seconds to go — and as you score the winning goal, you fumble the ball to the ground. The teacher referee is from your school and calls it a goal. Do you: * Ask your team mates what you should do * Take the win and confront your teacher afterwards * Tell the other team it wasn't a goal and that they win * Celebrate your goal as if it was real You are invited to serve on the Student Disciplinary Committee of Good and Evil. The first offender brought in was caught cheating in the Trial by Tale, the life-or-death competition that can determine whether a student ultimately ends graduating as a hero, sidekick, or enchanted plant. Do you recommend: * No punishment at all; the guilt of committing the crime is more than enough * Expulsion from the School for Good and Evil * A beating in the Doom Room for Torture and Punishment * A public apology to all students at the next assembly Your parents leave you alone in their giant castle for a weekend. They give you strict instructions not to have friends over. Do you: * Throw a massive castle party that will make you popular at school * Have two friends over, and tell your parents that you disobeyed them in order to prove you’re mature and responsible * Secretly have your best friend sleep over * Spend the weekend by yourself The night before your big Good Deeds exam, you hear Vex is throwing a secret blow-out party in the dungeons for both Good and Evil, which promises to be the party of the year. Do you: * Stay in your room and study for your test * Tell a teacher about the party, because you don’t think it’s fair to be put in this position * Study for an hour, then go to the party * Get to the party early and stay as late as it goes A witch known for capturing children in the Woods and baking them into pies is apprehended and brought to you for justice. What do you believe the appropriate sentence is? * The witch should be put in prison for the rest of her life * The witch should be taught how to be Good and given a job as a cindersweeper or toilet-cleaner * The witch should be baked into a pie herself * The witch should be freed, since Good and Evil must exist in balance the Woods At the School for Good and Evil, if you are ranked in the bottom third of your class, you will be turned into an enchanted animal or plant. Recently you’ve discovered that you are ranked near the bottom. Knowing you might soon be turned into a rat or rosebush, do you… * Accept your fate gracefully because you deserve it * Try to bribe the teachers into giving you another chance * Band up with all the bottom-group students and protest this inhumane school policy * Run away When you meet the School Master, he asks you a single question. “Who is responsible for all the problems in the world?” He gives you four choices: * Boys * Evil * Good * Girls When you graduate into the Woods, you are responsible for finding your own food on your fairy tale journeys. Do you: * Steal food from any houses or people you come across * Try to only kill animals for meat when you’re starving * Live exclusively on vegetables and berries * Kill as many animals as you can, because you live on meat Kiko is proposing a huge Evers Valentine’s Day Ball. What is your opinion of Valentine’s Day? * A chance to eat as much chocolate as possible outside of Halloween * A wonderful tribute to love and a chance to show it * No opinion; it’s just like any other day * An obnoxious holiday, designed to make all people without boyfriends or girlfriends feel absolutely miserable You and your friend are supposed to write the annual school play together. But as you write with your friend, you realize that he is the worst writer ever born. Do you: * Tell him you hate his work and want to write the play alone * Quit the play and let your friend embarrass himself with his bad writing * Secretly write your own version of the play and give it to the actors * Give constructive criticism and try to guide him toward your vision of the script Since you are the highest-ranked student in the School for Evil, Lady Lesso offers you a reward. You are allowed to choose any student from your school to be your own personal ‘servant’ for the next month, who you are allowed to abuse and torment at will. As you decide who will be your servant, do you: * Pick someone you despise so you can beat them regularly * Reject the reward because having a servant is immoral * Pick your crush as your servant, so you can intimidate them into liking you back * Choose someone who will make a good ‘team mate’ and who you will treat as your equal On a snowy day, people in your dorm tower leave their shoes outside their doors to dry. You notice a pair outside your neighbor’s door that are the ones you always wanted… but are just too expensive for you. Do you: * Try them on just to see what they look like * Steal them, since your neighbour is rich enough to buy another pair * Steal them, since your neighbour was dumb to leave such an awesome pair of shoes in the hallway * Admire them and keep on walking Which is more beautiful to you: a white swan or a black swan? * White Swan * Black Swan * All swans are equally beautiful * All swans are equally ugly You agreed to go to the Ball with someone unpopular. But then you get asked to the Ball by the coolest, hottest person in school. Do you: * Explain to your unpopular date why it’s important to your social status to go with the popular kid – and say you’ll make it up to them * Tell the cool, hot kid you already have a date * Pick a fight with your unpopular date so they’ll dump you — and you can take the cool date * Ask if you can all go together The pool in the Groom Room is the most beautiful, crystal blue lagoon you’ve ever seen. As soon as you jump in with your three friends, however, you have the urge to urinate. Do you: * Pretend to be swimming and pee secretly * Pee freely and admit it to your friends * Ask the lifeguard nymph if there’s a plant or cup you can pee in * Get out and make the 5-minute walk to the tower to use the toilet You’ve been on the Good and Evil Debate Team, with the same partner all year – who despite not being very good at debate, has become a good friend. But for the upcoming school championship, the best debater in school asks you to be their partner. Do you: * Poison your friend’s ghoulash, so he’ll get sick and you can partner with the good debater * Stay with your friend, because it’s the loyal thing to do * Drop your old partner and partner up with the good debater * Tell your friend the situation and ask them to make the decision By the second week of class, it is clear your new Evil teacher is a complete idiot. Do you: * Pay attention diligently in class and try to learn what you can * Incite a classroom riot for fun * Torment the teacher mercilessly until you’re switched to a new teacher * Try to give the teacher helpful advice to help them improve A beautiful Evergirl you meet on the first day of school keeps telling you about all the famous princes and princesses she’s friends with. Do you: * Tell her that you have famous friends too * Get to know her better and find out what’s beneath her obvious insecurity * Stay away from her because you hate name-droppers * Try to become her best friend so you can hang out with these famous princes and princesses too Your parents take you to the Royal Rugby Championship one weekend. You don’t know either of the teams. Do you root for: * Neither team, because you just want to see a good match * Whichever team has the better colours * The odds-on favourite, because you want your team to win * The underdog, because you want to see an upset To get to school every day, the shortest pass is through a deserted graveyard. Do you: * Deface gravestones and steal flower bouquets, because it’s fun * Enjoy your stroll through the graveyard, because being surrounded death makes you appreciate life more * Go around the graveyard, because they’re creepy ghost-haunts to be avoided * Hurry through the graveyard, feeling slightly uncomfortable As you’re riding the Flowerground, you see a teenage boy in the train smack his sister. Do you: * Tell the boy he’s a cretin for smacking a girl, even if it’s his sister * Attack the boy, because boys should never hit girls * Pull the train alarm * Leave them alone, because siblings always fight In the Blue Forest, you hear that the Flurrenblue Tree produces a fruit that tastes even better than the sweetest chocolate. But eating the fruit is forbidden, since the tree will only ever produce 5 fruits and if one is eaten, it never grows back. Do you: * Take a tiny bite of one while it is still on the tree * Eat one secretly and put the core in a squirrel’s nest, trying to pin it on the squirrel * Imagine what the fruit tastes like, but never try it * Steal the 5 fruits for you and your friends Your brother keeps sneaking out after curfew into the Woods — but every morning he is there at breakfast again, safe and sound. When you confront him about it, your brother tells you to mind your own business. Do you: * Tell your parents because you’re worried about him * Follow him into the Woods to see where he’s going * Mind your own business * Seal his windows, so when he tries to get out, he makes a loud noise and wakes your parents